tennis prince meets pole dancer
by Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321
Summary: After Ryoma went to America to fulfil his dreams Sakuno moved on with her life although she was still heart broken but still waiting and hoping, but What If they meet again 13 years later but in most unlikely of places - A pole dancing club O.o


A/N: Hey guy I know I've got to update my other story but this idea needed to be put down or else I couldn't write any thing else. This story will only be a couple of chapters long I hope -.-' or even a one shot.

Summary: After Ryoma and Sakuno first met and then departed once more after Ryoma went to America to fulfil his dreams Sakuno moved on with her life although she was still heart broken, but What If they meet again 13 years later but in most unlikely of places-a pole dancing club O.o.

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis because if I did Ryoma and Sakuno would be together, why Takeshi Konomi WHY!?!?! T.T

Anyway enjoy :D

---------

Ryoma had long awaited his journey back to his real home within Japan, Tokyo, there was always something deep in his mind wanting him to come back after all these years. He had forgotten what it was, it was that sweet angelic face of Ryuzaki Sakuno was forgotten but not lost in the depths of his mind. All he knew is that he wanted to find the one that was stuck in his brain and would not come out of its hiding hole in fear of being rejected by THE Ryoma Echizen (although we all know that he wouldn't reject her even if his life depended on it but still…). He had won the grand slam 5 years running and the Wimbledon 6 years running as well as all the other small tournaments he entered and he needed a break to come home and relax and find out what is missing in his life.

Sakuno is now a respectable baker during the day but at night she was a pole dancer, ever since Ryoma left she felt insecure and very out of it but during the years she got more confidence to do other things other than sulk over Ryoma although she did love him and would wait for him to come back. But, It all started one night when she, Ann and Tomoka all went out partying.

Within one of the clubs there was cages and a pole (O.o) they all watched in awe as they saw people one by one either go in the cage and dance or pole dance, since they were all a bit tipsy (more like rat arsed) they headed off towards the pole. Ann and Tomoka were having fun on the pole but they weren't very good, that's when it turned out to be Sakuno's go, she took deep slow breaths and went to the pole she did all these twists and movements and she was actually quiet good, luckily some one from a local pole dancing club was there and saw everything, in the end he offered Sakuno a night job on the days she wasn't working at the bakery and her new part time jobs was set up. All she needed was a stage name and one thing that came to Ann's and Tomoka's mind was the butterfly, as they thought of Sakuno growing up from what she was when Ryoma was around a small and delicate caterpillar, to what she is now, a strong and beautiful young woman I mean butterfly.

Ryoma had finally arrived at his old house where his mother and father awaited him inside. As soon as e got home he set his stuff up in his old room ad walked back downstairs to find Karupin Jr. Jr. (Karupin has obviously died she got old you know and so did her kitten even though in the manga/anime she didn't have any I don't think anyways o.o) lying in his seat. He walked over and the cat immediately jumped into her masters arms and purred_ 'just like the good old days'_ he thought.

"Speaking of the good old days.." he sighed and picked up the phone, and rang a certain loud mouth friend of his with spiky black hair.

Momo had decided to take Ryoma to a well known but new to and extent (the newest open) club. Since Ryoma had rang him that day, he had decided to have an old team meeting so everyone was invited, apart from those who couldn't make it, which were Takeshi who was running the sushi shop and Tezuka who wouldn't pick up his phone (cos he's mean sorry Tezuka fans but you'll see why soon). Since non of the participating members knew anything about Sakuno being the 'butterfly' they just knew a few details from Ann (Momo's girlfriend now to be fiancé) and Tomoka (Kaidoh's girlfriend now to be fiancé), so they were all eager to go to the new club apart from Ryoma, even so, they all arranged to meet outside at 9pm.

Sakuno had finally finished putting her make-up on and letting out her hair (she wore it in one braid instead of two) with some help from Tomoka who then straightened. Sakuno had needed help it crazy fan boys etc... As well as someone to keep track of her money and so she had needed someone close to her and her Obaa-chan and who would be a better candidate than non other than Tezuka (XD now do you see why he wasn't picking up). Tezuka had been in Sakuno's dressing room to ensure no unwanted guests arrived, then there was a knock at the door. Tezuka being the body guard and all answered the door with a stern look on his face only to see Ann smiling and holding Sakuno's costume up, he immediately understood and let her past only to be shoved outside.

It was 9pm ad the queue was already getting packed and the only one missing from the group as Ryoma, each of them were catching up with those they haven't seen in a while all waiting for the tennis star as usual. Eiji had grownup a bit and when I say a bit I mean a bit, he was still as hyper as ever and was whining about 'Ochibi' being late to Oishi who just nodded ad started going back into mother hen mode. When suddenly from behind them all there was a loud and unmistakeable voice.

"Mada Mada Dane" he said with his usual poker face on, _'I really shouldn't of done that' _he thought as he was glomped by everyone. He was questioned till no end but he stayed silent till Fuji mentioned something.

"Hey you guys I thought you were inviting the girls?" he asked mostly directed to Kaidoh ad Momo.

"We did and they said they'll meet us inside and Sakuno wont be coming cos she's working" Momo replied.

"Oh okay" Fuji replied smiling with that ha-I-wonder-how-Echizen-is-going-to-act smile.

Ryoma looked at tem quizzically then something popped into his head, a person with two long braids…'_Ryuzaki???_'.

"Hn…" is all ryoma said and it cut the conversation short. Around 9.15pm they finally got in and took their place in the centre (a massive table for all of them was there) right in front of the stage with poles on them. _'hey wait a minute Momo said nothing about this being a pole dancing club…oh well…this is at least one of my if not my only freedom.'_

About five minutes later Ann and Tomoka arrived and were chatting with everyone but they were both eyeing up ryoma because he was unexpected 'at least Sakuno didn't know about him being here' they both thought and continued to talk to everyone as well as getting lots of drinks apart from Ryoma who kept a clear head.

Sakuno didn't start her performance till 9.30 so she stayed in her dressing room with Tezuka as company. They sat in comfortable silence until Tezuka got a text off Tomoka saying that:

'_the whole team was there, in the front as well as Ryoma and not to tell Sakuno cos she'll freak' _

were something along those lines but a little less violent not that anybody noticed her texting. He looked at the text then at Sakuno who was fiddling with her phone he then let out an exasperated sigh _'She's going to have my head for this' _he thought as he told Sakuno it was show time.

She walked out onto the stage to hear wolf whistles and hushed tones she and 2 other dancers were on the stage with there backs turned to the audience the music started to pump and she turned around and started her hour dance routine. She was wearing black knee high boots, low rising and tight fitting red shorts, a black revealing top with a red butterfly print on the back, her hair was down and straight although shorter than when she used to wear two braids it is still quite long. The other 2 dancers were wearing the same outfit which was the clubs uniform but because Sakuno was the star attraction she wore something else.

'_I swear I know her, that one in the middle, she reminds me of Sakuno…'_

'_Hey, wait a second why am I calling her Sakuno its Ryuzaki not Sakuno isn't it?…oh I'm so confused but why does my heart beat so fast when I think of her, like its longing for something, someone…'_ he continued to think to himself but still watching the pole dancer carefully but his eye brows started to knot ore and more with every thought until someone whispered something in his ear.

"It's love Ryoma-sama" she giggled and pulled away Ryoma turned and looked n the direction of non other than Tomoka.

'_Love…LOVE!!!…WTF!!! don't love any one not even Sakuno. EH?!?!? Why did I bring her up…maybe I am…hmm' _he thought as he pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear.

"Where is she?" he asked she simply turned and pointed to the woman on the stage and giggled as he went wide eyed. _'I knew she reminded me of someone' _he thought as he turned to look where she was pointing.

"EH!!!!" Ryoma yelled at the top of his voice as the music just ended ad everyone just turned to look at the figure who was standing up going red in the face either of anger or embarrassment.

Sakuno had more or less just finished her last position when the music stopped but she stayed in that position to add more of an effect she also had her eyes closed but was facing towards (towards the main table) her position was awkward, her right leg was wrapped around the pole as the other slid to on side she was holding onto the pole and her back was arched so she faced the audience (A/N: I really don't know how to explain it so if you don't get it either just make up a picture in your mind :D). she stayed like this until she heard someone yell. She opened her eyes to stare directly at the ex-regulars but more importantly Ryoma who was stood up ad must have been the one that yelled, her mind went into overload with all the what if questions that you could thing of. His golden feline eyes met hers.

All she could stutter was "Ryoma-kun" he looked at her up and down sighed then just walked out of the club.

"Matte matte, Ryoma-kun!" she shouted as she untangled herself from the pole and jumped off the stage to follow her love. _'argh… how could I have been so stupid to fall in love with Sakuno…really come on… its Sakuno although she does have some good points about her like her body and those gorgeous eyes but that's not what is at hand at the moment what is; is how the sweet and innocent Sakuno went to being a pole dancer…really am I dreaming?' _is all he thought about as he sat down on a nearby bench in some random park.

Sakuno sighed, her feet were hurting but at least she never lost sight of him, she was at least 10 feet away amongst the shadows as she sighed at a very confused and hurt Ryoma, her heart gripped as she saw the expression he wore and she could feel the tears build up within her. She walked closer only to be looked at by the very same person, his eye brows knotted and he looked towards the floor once more. She sat on the bench next to him pain registered on both of their faces but the explanation had to be said.

"Sakuno…what were you doing?" he blurted quite suddenly.

"Ano…I was dancing" she replied while fiddling with her fingers.

"I know that but why..?" he asked, and so she retold how she got into the business and why. After she had finished she was slightly red n the face but she told herself sternly it was her turn to ask questions.

"Ano …R-r-ryoma-kun why have you come back to Japan?" she squirmed under the intense gaze only to look up and see 2 piercing golden eyes looking into 2 chocolate brown ones. Sakuno shifted her gaze and awaited her answer.

"I needed to come back for someone to tell her some thing although I need to see if she still remembers me…which she does, but if she still likes me is the question" she said as he leaned against the bench and looked at her intensely. As the words sunk in, she turned to a smirking no…smiling Ryoma, and her face lit up in joy.

"Ryoma your not saying what I think your saying are you?" she asked quite amused by what has just happened.

"I love you Ryuzaki Sakuno" he smiled as he moved in on her.

"I love you too Echizen Ryoma" she whispered as she sealed the deal by kissing Ryoma. Although it wasn't as tense as it was when the got back to Sakuno's flat if you know what I mean :D.

In the end of this random story that I just had to write, Ryoma and Sakuno soon got married, and moved into Ryoma's old house where they raised 3 children, 1 girl and 2 boys. As for Sakuno's job she soon quit being a pole dancer and opened her own shop which has now opened up around the world, but that doesn't stop her having a little bit of fun with her husband every now and again XD! (also Tezuka didn't get killed neither did Tomoka they just got pelted with tennis balls O.o -blame Ryoma he was forced by his wife o.O seduction works you know)

----------

**Sorry I know it was a crappy ending but hey J I needed to get this down :D any ideas on new chapters for my other story I'm slightly stuck on it oh well -.- ill try and update it :P hope you enjoyed it :D **

**Sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes (blame the keyboard it rolls up .)**

**Please no harsh flames xD I don't take well to crit so not to hard :D **


End file.
